There is a vehicle lighting device including a socket and a light emitting module that is provided on one end side of the socket and has a light emitting diode (LED).
If radiation of heat generated in the light emitting diode is not sufficient, there is a concern that an increase in temperature of the light emitting diode cannot be suppressed. If the temperature of the light emitting diode becomes too high, there is a concern that a service life of the light emitting diode is shortened, or a voltage applied to the light emitting diode cannot be increased and thus an increase in a light amount cannot be achieved.
Therefore, a vehicle lighting device which can efficiently discharge heat generated in the light emitting diode to the outside is proposed.
Here, in a case of a vehicle lighting device provided in vehicles such as automobiles, light distribution characteristics for the vehicle in which light distribution are wide in a horizontal direction (rightward and leftward direction) and are narrow in a vertical direction (upward and downward direction) may be required.
Then, development of a vehicle lighting device, which has light distribution characteristics for a vehicle and can improve heat radiation, is desired.